My Little Pony Shipping Wiki:Site Rules/Subjectivity Standards
Subjectivity Standards are the Standards of Criticism for this wiki. They will determine the overall quality in terms of subjectivity (whether it was good by means of opinion, not grammar/spelling). Before posting, make sure your story fits into all of these things. Otherwise, it could end up deleted. Description *Too many short sentences will get bad reviews. Simplistic sentences, especially in ship fics where description makes all the difference, tend to make the fic just look bad. *Using the same word to describe something over and over again makes the word expire, and will quickly get your fic a bad review. Use synonyms. *Do not put the story in a static position. Move it along... *But not brutally. Smoothly and at a mediocre pace, so that the story progresses and attracts the reader, without boring them or making things pointless. Shipping *The ship has to be somewhat possible, or it has to have a good story to go behind it. Without a good story explaining how things happened, a Discord x Cadence story would just be odd. (They've never met for Celestia's sake!) *Unless you are extremely passionate about it (which will be reflected by your writing), avoid over cliched ships. They only bore the reader. *Avoid too little romance, but avoid too much. Too little just makes the characters seem like friends, whereas too much just makes things awkward. This isn't a clopfic wiki. *Non-pony ship fics need to be held on a leash- they tend to contain sexual content. This can easily violate ToU. Page Format *Changing font or font color on this wiki is not allowed. *It should be obvious that you must use paragraphs. *Your story must be at least two pages long by measurement of Microsoft Office Word, normal size, normal margins. Genre Darkfics/Creepypastas *They must still be ship-fics, but they must focus more on the dark side of the ship in question. *It must be a genuine attempt at scaring/creeping out the reader. *Gore for shock value will get your story a bad rating. As stated, it must be a genuine attempt. Violence doesn't make it creepy. Normal Fics *They must focus on the romance. Show us how the relationship started, grew, and then blossomed. *They shouldn't have reference ties to other genres. For example, a normal ship-fic should have nothing to do with nor reference Rainbow Factory. *It should be fun. Not comedic or sad, but simple fun. Comedy *It should make us laugh. *Crude humor is called that for a reason- it's crude. These kinds of humor are more along the lines of Trollfics. *There's no need to clown around. A story can be a comedy and have a storyline. Tragedies *It is the direct opposite of a comedy. *If it doesn't have a terrible ending, it isn't a tragedy. *If it isn't saddening, it isn't a tragedy. *If something tragic doesn't happen, it is not a tragedy. Sisterly/Brotherly/Sibling Love *There should be no sexual content between the shipped characters. *They should have a deep connection, but more between the way they look up to each other, rather than romance. *It should be mentioned between characters, unless it is common knowledge that the shipped characters have a sister-like bond (E.G, Rainbow and Scootaloo.) Trollfics *Disreguard almost everything in the Subjectivity Standards, use crude humor, and don't violate the ToU. Terrible Trollfics *Disreguard EVERYTHING in the Subjectivity Standards, use Crude humor, and don't violate the ToU. Ratings *It should go unwritten that the rating should fit with the content. A G-rated story being put in the R (Mature) category is a tad ridiculous. *Sexual content that is heavily described is a violation of ToU, but sexual innuendos are welcome in the Teen and Mature (preferably mature) categories. *NSFW is a category where sexual content is described, but not excessively. Innuendoes, fetishes, violence, and other things that would NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be seen on the canon show, are contained here with permission of an admin. *Teen rated content should be teen rated.'' ''Meaning, it should be above G in content, but not quite R. Category:MetaCategory:Site Rules